mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
MaFBIa
| image = File:MaFBIa.jpg | imagewidth = 250px | caption = | host = NickFleming & EDM | link = | size = 13 Players (Medium) | startdate = 06.11.2010 | winningfaction = Mafia | roster = 1. maurice 2. Slick2.0 (jakeknowslittle) 3. MissKitten 4. araver 5. Vipe195 6. Izzy 7. MollyMae 8. DudleyDude 9. Vineetrika 10. Glycereine 11. Marq 12. Slick 13. onetruth | first = Slick | last = 3. MissKitten 5. Vipe195 9. Vineetrika 10. Glycereine | mvp = - | awards = - }} MaFBIA was a game designed by NickFleming and hosted by NickFleming and EDM based on original design. It began on November 6th, 2010 and ended in a Goodie (Mafia) win in N5 (November 15th, 2010). Game Mechanics This games was designed as a reverse of classical Mafia story setting, where Mafia is actually the Uninformed Majority and FBI is the Informed Minority. Also, the labels Baddies and Goodies were used for story purposes, the opposite of classical Mafia* (for the purposes of the wiki, the coloring of the factions follows the classical setting) Rules *Tie Lynch: Random between the tied players *FBI kill is assigned to a person, and can be blocked, but not redirected Role Description (Uninformed Majority): Mafia WinCon: Eliminate FBI *'Godfather:' Cannot be killed in any way besides lynch as long as bodyguard is alive. Has BTSC with Consigliere. Vote is weighted x2. *'Consigliere:' The Godfather's chief advisor. Has BTSC with Godfather. Can redirect one person each night. If his target is an FBI/Indy, then they must choose whether to do what the Consigliere says or be outed. Their choice is sent with their action *'Bodyguard:' As long as the Bodyguard lives, so does the Godfather. Can block one action each night. *'Informant:' Has connections on the streets. Can learn the role of one person each night. *'Crooked Cop:' On the mafia's payroll. Can save a person from a lynch ONCE, can PM me about it and change their mind up until day post. *'Corrupt Official:' Also on the mafia's payroll. Can make any vote count x0 or x2. *'Hitman:' Takes care of the dirty work for the mafia. Can kill one person each night. *'Initiator:' Has learned to read body language to tell if new initiates are telling the truth. Can PM the host once each day and night to learn if a statement was true. (Informed Minority): Federal Bureau of Investigation WinCon: Become Majority and take down Old Partner if he goes into a murderous rage. *'Inside Man:' An agent planted in the mafia. Through conversation learns the role of one person each night. *'Surveillance Specialist:' Closely, but carefully, follows one person each night to learn who they visited. *'Interrogator:' Roleblocker. Can pull one person in for questioning each night. Of course, due to the mafia's code of silence, he learns nothing. But that way they can't cause any crimes that night. *'Tech Specialist:' Pretty much a hacker. Redirecter.Each night can send a message to someone which is apparently from someone they trust, the contents of which will be their new target. Indy WinCon: Have game end with Inside Man still alive, wins with FBI. If Inside Man is killed, then kill either the first person to vote for Inside Man (whose vote stayed on him) or whoever killed him. *Inside Man's Old Partner: After screwing up a big case and getting fired, he's turned to a life of crime to make ends meet. Can mug one person each night, blocking them. If Inside Man dies, then he goes into a murderous rage and his block is replaced with a kill. Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations NickFleming wanted a reverse Mafia where Mafia were the uninformed minority and the townies have called in the FBI to take them out. Originally labeled Reverse Mafia, this was renamed to MaFBIa. Game *'Night 1' - The baddies tried to NK the Godfather, the only unkillable Goodie in the game. However, the wording in EDM's night post and the subsequent contradictory explanations by NickFleming and EDM have left the baddies confused on why the NK had failed. The Mafia finds out Maurice is a spy. *'Day 1' - Slick/the Indy is lynched in a short day where all of the Mafia vote manipulators were inactive. *'Night 2' - The Mafia takes out Slick 2.0 who replaced jakeknowslittle, instead of taking out the known spy. They try to redirect the spy to self. *'Day 2' - After being counter-pressured, Maurice outs his role and points to Araver. Due to the Mafia Vote Manipulator voting for Maurice, he is lynched. *'Night 3' - Dudley Dude as the Hitman decides not to take out Araver for fear of being redirected. At the same time, the Mafia NK is blocked when Vineetrika/Bodyguard block OneTruth. The consigliere redirects Araver to self, preventing any effect on the game/Mafia kill. *''Day 3''' - The FBI gives Araver away to be lynched, although inactiveness from a lot of Goodies could have prevented the lynch. With the Baddie redirector gone, the Hitman can finally act. *'Night 4' - Onetruth, outed by N3 block, is taken out by the Hitman. Molly is blocked by the Bodyguard, being outed as the Surveillance Specialist who is not mentioned in the night-post. Marq is NKed. *'Day 4' - Molly pulls a no-contest after being blocked (plus his unsuccessful claim to be the Mafia killer during the previous day) *'Night 5' - The Hitman finishes the last remaining FBI (Izzy), while the Consigliere mistakenly pulls the Bodyguard away from Izzy. Special commendations *'DudleyDude' as Hitman - for taking out two baddies at night (Onetruth in N4 and Izzy in N5) and for not acting until the baddie redirector (Araver) was killed. *'Vineetrika' as Bodyguard - for exposing two baddies at night (Onetruth in N3 and MollyMae in N4). She has a record of blocking only baddies (Araver, Izzy, Onetruth, Molly then Izzy again). Host disappointments *The reverse goodie/baddie tags confused several people in the game thread. *There was no clear ending times for the cycles, and critical game information (tie lynch rules or a precedence of actions was missing) *The baddies were confused after N1 after contradictions between the two co-hosts in the Baddie BTSC in the interpretation of N1 and N3 results. *The interpretation of clashes between same-type actions led to some parts of the N3 post being retracted by the host. The decision to award the goodie actions (blocks, redirects) priority over baddie actions during the game messed with the balance of the game. Alternate endings *No alternate endings actually possible: The Indy was lynched D1 and the baddies were outed by being spied or blocked N3 and N4. However, baddies lost on their own play, by not taking out the Informant immediately after they found him out and not covering each other in D3 and D4 lynches when inactivity could have helped them win or at least tie the lynches. Winning Faction Mafia (Uninformed Majority) *'maurice' - Informant *'Slick 2.0' (jakeknowslittle) - Corrupt Official *'MissKitten' - Crooked Cop *'Vipe195' - Godfather *'DudleyDude' - Hitman *'Vineetrika' - Bodyguard *'Glycereine' - Consigliere *'Marq' - Initiator Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster Hosts: NickFleming and EDM #maurice - Informant - Lynched in D2 #Slick 2.0 (jakeknowslittle) - Corrupt Official - Killed in N2 by FBI #MissKitten - Crooked Cop #araver - Tech Specialist - Lynched in D3 #Vipe195 - Godfather #Izzy - Inside Man - Killed by Hitman in N5 #MollyMae - Surveillance Specialist - Lynched D4 #DudleyDude - Hitman - Killed in N5 by FBI #Vineetrika - Bodyguard #Glycereine - Consigliere #Marq - Initiator - Killed in N4 by FBI #Slick - Inside Man's Old Partner - Lynched D1 #onetruth - Interrogator - Killed by Hitman in N4 Actions __NOEDITSECTION__ __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Era 5 Category:Games